Unspoken TophXZuko Fluff
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Toph visits the Southern Air Temple after something happens with Zuko...
1. The Engagement

**I was slightly challenged during my last one for more fluff:**

**This story, Toph goes to see Aang and the gang, making repairs at the southern air temple, to get out of the firenation for a while.**

**She was there as a pit stop with them before to get Zuko not to marry Mai (NOOO! Evil, evil girl) even though she was firenation and Toph ended up having to stand down with him to get their way.**

**After that she never left, and Zuko gave her a suprise... (just read, ok?)**

**The Haru is mostly because I assume they'd meet in the future - both earthbenders, involved in the war. But only briefly. Long enough for Toph to get a biased opinion of him.**

_**Don't. Own. Avatar.**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

The wind blew clouds over the southern air temple and a young girl got off a glider to step inside. She was instantly recognized by a boy cleaning a large sculpture looking foul.

"Toph?"

"Not now Snoozles. I'm here to see Twinkle Toes."

Momo came running up to her and gave her an apple he was holding.

She reached out to pet him. "Thanks Momo."

Sokka went down the hall of the temple yelling out "Toph's back from the Firenation!" Although, there was very little people there but themselves.

Toph followed him.

Aang was sitting in a chair being fanned by other lemurs like Momo. "Ahhh... It's hard work being the Avatar" he said stretching and relaxing back.

Toph wasn't convinced. "Then why are you sitting down, Twinkle Toes?" She heard the lemurs "Momo's got some friends?"

"We found them. Great huh?"

"Hmmm... great" said the pre-occupied blind girl, she sent a rumble down from the ground of the temple and the now 16 year old boy sprung to his feet.

Katara and Sokka soon joined them.

"So, have you gone home yet? Since your parents have forgiven you?" Aang asked, concerned.

"No. Not yet."

Katara squealed and grabbed Toph's hand where there was a gold ring.

"Hands off, Sugar Queen." Toph warned stepping back from her and took a bite into her apple.

"Haru gave you this?" the Sugar Queen herself asked, excited.

Toph let out a snort of laughter and spat apple out of her mouth. "Pretty boy?"

"Not... Zuko?" Katara whispered.

The boys laughed loudly pointing at each other and then laughing again, as though it was a ludicrius joke.

"What's it to you?" Toph tensed defensively.

Katara's eyes widened. "You're joining the firenation?"

"I don't know." Toph scowled this time and turned away.

The boys stopped laughing as quickly as they started.

Sokka choaked on himself and his voice went particularly weird. "You're joining the firenation?"

Toph lost it. "I said I don't know, ponytail! How about you listen for once!"

"Were you going to tell us?" Aang asked, eyes bugging.

"How about.. RIGHT NOW. After I kick your butt for being so STUPID?" She went over to Aang's chair and sat down, after kicking it a few times first (the chair, not his butt... yet).

"So... when did Zuko...?" Aang asked again.

"I was staying there... he came in, gave me this, mumbled something and left."

"For no reason whatsoever?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"I don't remember that being any of your business" she snapped again.

"So, Zuko's said he likes you?" Cut in Katara.

_Of course he hadn't. He hadn't said anything. But ever since she fought him to let go of Mai the traitor (to him)... They'd been fighting a lot. _

_She irked him. He irked her. There was nothing they could do about it and she still wanted to delay going back home for as long as she could. So she stayed._

_Just one time one of those fights led to something more. It was his fault though. He'd had her pinned down..._

_and now... **this**._

"He doesn't make googly eyes at me like I know Avatar boy does with you, if that's what you mean... but look!" She waved her hands out in front of her eyes like it was a new revelation she was blind.

She smirked slightly at her own wit.

Sokka shrugged and picked up his rag to go back to work.

The Avatar's eyes widened. "I don't make googly eyes!"

The earthbender shrugged "what do I know? I'm just going on what Sokka tells me."

"Don't bring me into this" Sokka warned and left the room.

"Aren't you and Zuko a little different to each other. I mean... he's 20." Aang said a little insensitively.

"And Katara's 18, so I suggest you shut up" She got up and sighed. "I've got to go back. Can I take Appa?"

Aang considered. Appa was having a long vacation. "OK. We need some things for here from the firenation. I'll go with you."

She agreed and a half hour later, she was grinning ear to ear on Appa. She missed being in the air like this. She dug her feet into his fur.

"I owe you Twinkle Toes" she said softly.

He looked back at her from the "drivers" seat. "You're family Toph." he said loudly and they both smiled and sat in silence.

--------------------------------------------

When they finally touched down, Toph got back to the firenation palace. She didn't enter quietly, but Toph rarely did.

Her feet thudded as she went past a couple of guards. "Honey! I'm home!" She yelled out, as a joke. Smiling to herself as she always did because there really wasn't many other people to smile to, not that she ever saw anyhow.

She found him in front of a meditating table, candles burning. Soon as she entered the room, he tried to ignore it.

He just wanted peace.

"Hey, Zukey. I'm talking to you." She kicked the palace floor and the candles teetered, about to fall.

He got up. "Where'd you go?" he said, obviously not wanting to cause another fight, for as long as he could be civil.

"I went to see Twinkle Toes. He came back with me" she said.

He smirked to himself.

_Twinkle Toes. _

She was the only person in the entire world who could get away with calling the much respected Avatar, "Twinkle Toes". Not only that, but she was also the only person he would let get away with calling him "Zukey", "Zu-zu", "Dances with Fire" or any other assorted nickname.

They were equally matched fighting, but as the firelord, he did have to command more respect than that.

Respect that he'd have yet to gain from the people, his nation. They were still getting used to a so-called "traitor" having reigns, but being on the Avatar's good side definately helped for peace between nations.

What Katara said got to Toph. She decided to try something. She reached out for his hand. "Zuko?" Deep breath. "I think you're alright." she said boldly.

_Com'on. Just say those four little words back._ She told herself. Gauging his response. _Maybe five. I think you're alright, too. I think you're alright, too._

Zuko stopped, smiled and said nothing. Just cupped a side of her face with one hand and ran a thumb along her cheek.

She then realized, she didn't WANT him to say anything. If he tried to go sappy on her like Aang with Katara she'd have to kick his royal butt to the other side of the fire nation, either that or she'd be so awkward she'd leave to go back to a less awkward situation with her parents.

Blushing, she turned her face away, even though they were alone in the room and said bluntly a little embarrassed, "No public dispays of affection. What do you make me want to wretch?"

Each of them smiled broader.

And if took until one of them was dying to say it, they couldn't deny what was unspoken between them.

-----------------------------------

**This one took me a while to get them in character. Would be willing to write "the wedding" at 20 requests to do so.**

**So review or leave me a note!**


	2. The Kiss

OK. Someone suggested that because I said Zuko was holding her down it was "rape".

To start off Toph is the last person on the show who'd get raped (theoretically, of course there's no rape on the show). I'd even put Sokka down before her. No one would get close enough, unless they encased her in plastic or sand or something... to... ewww...

I don't even want to think about it.

Point is... Anyone who tries is getting a serious butt kicking.

So I decided to be sweet and reconstruct the kiss I mentioned in the last chap. Enjoy!

Oh, by the way Zuko's not a pimp daddy. Those kisses with Mai and Katara are only one or two time occurances but good to pinpoint why Toko is the only way to go!

Ahhh... I'm getting swallowed by the fluff!

---------------------------

She'd tripped him up several times. But he wasn't going to let her get the better of him.

He smiled as he watched her circle her hands in a trademark tiger's paw attack stance. She'd pushed him to this fight. Almost teased him into it. The young fire lord would never guess that she did this subconsiously to get close to him. She expected she'd gotten over that childhood crush a long time ago and he had no idea about it.

She waited, listening. He moved. She sent the earth rumbling under his feet and he jumped and rolled out of the way then jumped on her and held her down before she could make another shot.

She raised her head, he held her wrists to the ground.

"It's not going to work" she said noncholantly. "Earth benders can bend with their faces."

Her smirk grew wider.

His expression didn't change. "Try me."

She bent her neck up further and pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't a kiss like Katara's life-giving, fluid kiss. One that made him feel like she was hiding something from him. Yet he knew that it probably wasn't the same way she kissed Aang, with whom she had nothing to hide. She'd wanted to give him hope, but that hope meant ignoring everything he was. He didn't become Blue Spirit to protect Aang as Katara would have liked to have believed, but to protect himself. But she never wanted to know him that way - the prince who wanted to restore his honor above all things. As a simple water tribe girl, she knew nothing of honor.

It wasn't a kiss like Mai's. At first deathly passionate like a vampire who wanted to suck the life out of him, but by the second time her lips had grown cold, like it didn't matter anymore. Something told him that she was dead inside, although it wasn't a thing that showed on the outside, and he fought hard to not join her in a state of morbid unfruitfulness.

It was a kiss like a true fire lady's. Regal, trusting, tempting. As coming from one of the richest families in the world, she knew how to be forthright, yet retain some sort of regal honor deep within her character. But as someone who could break stone with her scalp, the kiss hit him like someone had slugged him in the back of the head with a pail of rocks.

She was still smirking. She always found it amusing to have to upper hand in a situation. So did he.

His mouth drew wide into a matching smirk and he pushed on her, enjoying that she meant it somewhat in pain.

Something told him that this was a fight that wasn't going to be resolved, as their smirks met in another satisfying kiss.

He released her. She broke away, flicked her wrist and saw him sink into the stone floors. She stopped it when he was trapped.

"Looks like we have a winner." She said and got up, went to exit the room and let him up out of the floor just before she shut the door hard behind him.

---------------------------

Whew! And THAT'S what made Zuko propose a la... one shot before.

Not twenty reviews yet... no wedding.

You can throw stones at the annoying ones who favorite a story and don't review! Why! Why!

I'm over it.

I'm retiring. Only betaing and co-writing for me anymore.

Toko fans with ideas... PM or review. :D


	3. Author Note

****

ALRIGHT!!!

JustMe

You're freakin' me out!!!

Official Note:

I've anyone still is keen on a Toph x Zuko wedding - read **Queen of Omashu**. It is what I wrote instead of the Toph x Zuko wedding and a Toph x Zuko wedding is implied.


End file.
